insert clever cat pun here
by Miah-Chan
Summary: "Tetsu." He levels a frown at him, a little bitter that he has to look up so far to do so, crossing his arms over this chest as he asks patiently, "Why is your hoodie meowing?" / "I don't know what you're talking about Kou." / Another muffled mew and some shuffling in the stomach area of his hoodie proves otherwise.


_yes-fangirl-things_ on Tumblr requested KuroSuga + "If we get caught I'm blaming you".

They're a fun couple to write! ^^ Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Haikyuu!" or any affiliated characters.

* * *

A soft knock on his door startles Suga from his studies (which is probably a blessing in disguise considering he's been hunched over his desk for the last two hours) so part of him is grateful for the break even though he wants to have this paper done before he goes to bed. Even so he stands, reaching his arms over his head in a much needed stretch as he makes his way to the door. He has a pretty good guess who it is; university is on break right now so there's only so many people it _could_ be.

Sure enough, Kuroo Tetsurou stands before him when he opens the door, looking as handsomely disheveled as ever. Suga takes a second to appreciate his boyfriend, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe as he smiles. He's about to welcome him inside, perhaps for a more engaging break, when a tiny sound breaks free from beneath the hoodie Tetsurou's wearing.

Wait. _Hoodie?_ It's the middle of _summer_.

"Tetsu." Suga sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He eyes his boyfriend warily-or, more specifically, the hoodie he's wearing that's currently wiggling of it's own accord.

"Yes, babe?" The smile Tetsurou flashes him is nothing short of innocent; still, even if he _wasn't_ certain about what his mischievous boyfriend was up to, Suga would immediately know not to trust that grin.

He levels a frown at him, a little bitter that he has to look up so far to do so, crossing his arms over this chest as he asks patiently, "Why is your hoodie meowing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kou."

Another muffled mew and some shuffling in the stomach area of his hoodie proves otherwise. Tetsurou has the decency to look slightly abashed, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty chuckle. He reaches under the hem and pulls out a tiny calico kitten for Suga to see.

Suga coos at her, reaching out to scratch under her chin; she purrs, eyes closing in contentment, and Suga pretends not to notice the fond smile that Tetsurou gives him.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" he brags, petting her head. Suga hums in agreement, shaking her tiny paw as he replies, "She is. But you know we can't keep her, Tetsu."

Tetsurou's expression falls into a pout, giving Suga his best Oikawa Puppy-Eyes impression (Suga would know; Oikawa taught it to him first-not that his needed much improving). Suga steps back from the kitten so he can focus on the negotiation he knows is about to happen.

"I'll take care of her," Tetsurou says, pulling the kitten close to his chest protectively. Suga shakes his head, smiling apologetically.

"I know you would but you know the dorms don't allow pets."

"I can't just put her back out on the streets, Kou, it's scorching out there." The genuine worry in his eyes makes Suga's chest ache-he _really_ wishes he could say yes, he does, but there's no way they'd be able to keep her a secret for long-so he takes Tetsurou's free hand to give a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, Tetsu, I don't want to do that either." he reassures, leaning forward to rub noses with the kitten. Tetsurou groans, muttering something that sounds like ' _you're_ really _not helping babe_ ', so Suga pulls away so he can push up on his tiptoes and give his adorable boyfriend his own Eskimo kiss in apology.

"Tell you what, since we're on break for the next few weeks, we can keep her until we find her a good home," Suga offers, dropping down on his heels. He smiles at the look of ecstatic gratitude on his boyfriend's face and pokes the tip of his nose as he adds, "But if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Deal!" Tetsurou laughs, leaning down for a kiss. It's more like smiling against each other's mouths, but neither of them minds. Suga loops his arms around his neck, pressing closer, until an offended meow reminds them why they're there in the first place. Chuckling, they break apart to look at the kitten, who stares back at them grumpily. Tetsurou's grin turns mischievous as he glances away from her to meet Suga's gaze.

"We should name her Kenma."

Suga bursts out laughing as he shoos the two into his room.

"Tetsu, _no._ "

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Remember, you can come talk to me on Tumblr **sawamura-daichis-thighs** ^^

((In case you wondered: my friend & I decided that they do, in fact, keep her & name her Queen because she's spoiled rotten so she gets what she wants, when she wants, how she wants. She loves to ride in their hoodie pockets but will begrudgingly compromise & take the hood instead if necessary. She likes to interrupt their kisses with demands for pick-ups & cuddles.  
This has been a PSA :D ))


End file.
